


Do Only Fools Rush In?

by Chinohana



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday, Can't help falling in love, Cliche, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Love, M/M, One Shot, it's very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinohana/pseuds/Chinohana
Summary: In this cold night of March, someone with crazy hair and legs as long as stilts decides to bother his poor roomate... and friend... and... and... yeah, bestfriend.Inspired by a song - Can't Help Falling In Love (either by Elvis Presley or Haley Reinhart, it's up to you)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aouh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aouh/gifts).



> A very, veeeeeeery short OS. 'cuz that's something I owed a certain someone THIS. Fluff. Yeah. So. I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> /!\ English is not my first language so please, if there are any errors, tell me.

The moon was high on the sky. Stars lightened the dark night as the cold wind of March was slightly blowing against the windows of the dorms. The whole school was completely silent. For once, there were no night birds, just no one in the corridors. What a quiet night…

 

“ … James. Are you asleep?”

 

A pretty loud sigh could be heard in a dark room. A faint groan followed and a weak voice raised in the middle of the silence’s night.

 

“ … not anymore, Thomas.”

“ Okay, great, get up, now, we’re going outside real quick.”

 

Steps could be heard as Thomas eagerly got out of his bed. He rushed to James’ and waited, fully dressed, the poor man in front of him still laid on his back, a bunch of blanket covering him almost entirely.

 

“ … wha-”

 

The man groped about his phone and when he finally reached it, he looked at the time and frowned, narrowing his dark eyes.

 

“ Thomas, for the love of God, it’s past 11PM. Plus, it’s cold outside. I won’t get out of my bed for one of your “cravings” at this crazy hour.” he said as he rolled on his side to turn his back on Thomas.

“ Come on, it’ll be quick!... you know what? I’ll even let you borrow my beloved fluffy jacket!” whined the tall man like a 5 years old would.

“ … I don’t want it, thanks. Good night, Thomas.”

“ Jemmyyyyy-”

 

The short-haired guy just sighed for a response and closed his eyes. Thomas stared at his friend for a short moment, quickly looking down at his watch.  _ Crap. _

 

“ James, dear, we’re running out of time, so-... forgive me about that?”

“ What are you talking ab-”

 

Suddenly, James was pulled out of his bed and a warm pair of arms hugged him. He blinked as the coldness of the room hit him and shivered in the embrace of the taller student. He knitted his brows and glared at Thomas. He could feel his cheeks warming up because of… something.

 

“ Thomas, what’s the meaning of this? I’m cold, now.”

“ I know, I know, but… don’t ask anything for now, I don’t have the time to explain!”

 

And as he spoke, he put a large and warm jacket around James shoulders and gently wrapped a scarf around his neck.

 

“ Just put some slippers on, it’ll be fine.”

“ As if.” James rolled his eyes and put his usual shoes on, with the clumsiness of someone who just woke up. And basically, he was someone who just woke up.

“ Perfect. Now, let’s go.”

  
As soon as James was up again, Thomas grabbed his hand and went out of their room. James’ heart skipped a beat. But he didn’t say a thing. He just looked up at his friend, a confused expression on his round face.

 

“ … may I ask what’s the rush about? You sure look pretty… stressed out, Thomas.”

“ Me? Nah, ain’t stressed out ‘bout anythin’, what’re you saying, James? That’s doesn’t make any sense!”

“ Yeah, right.” He raised one brow as a slight smile made its way to his lips. Thomas was so easy to read. An open book that he’d read and read endlessly if he could.

“ Anyway, we’re almost there, hang on.”

 

Thomas fastened the pace as they finally went out of the building. James followed as he could, not letting go of the France Lover's hand. His face started to became redder and redder. He didn’t really know if it was because of the cold harsh wind blowing on his face of just because Thomas big and warm hand somehow made his heart fluttered.  _ Ugh, don’t think about that. It’s almost midnight, of course it’s from the cold. _

 

“ There, there!” Thomas exclaimed, slowing down a bit his running.

 

James cocked his head a bit, curious. What did Thomas planned?

But then, he saw. The sparkling water almost blinded him as they approached the big fancy fountain that was standing in the middle of the school. The moon was full and made every single spray shines from the light it provided. It was like stars in water.

Poetic thoughts started to flowed inside James’ mind and ecstatic smile grew on his face. The beauty of that place he saw everyday somehow moved him, at that time of the day. It was gorgeous.

 

“ Yay, we’re on time!”

 

Thomas sat on the edge of the fountain and invited James to do as well. The smallest one yawned as he sat and rubbed his eyes, now that both of his hands were free.

 

“ So?”

“ Let’s say I just wanted to be the first one, this year.”

“ The first one?”

 

A bell rang in the distance, showing it was finally midnight. Thomas smiled like a child and took out a little present from his pocket. He offered the little package to his friend and rubbed the back of his head with his other hand.

 

“ Happy Birthday, James.”

 

James blinked for a moment, staring at the present, and then at his friend’s face. Happy birthday? Wait. Was that…

 

“ Oh my god. Did you do that just so you could be the first person to wish me happy birthday, Thomas?”

“ Don’t make fun of me. Just open that, I’ll explain to you.” Thomas blushed as he crossed one arm, seeming to pout.

 

James let out a giggle and took the gift.

 

“ Thanks, Thomas.”

 

He opened it while Jefferson was staring at him, like anxious about his reaction.

When the paper was tore and the tape off, James gasped. He looked at what was on his hand as it was a dream. A nervous laughter raised and Thomas looked away, pretty worried.

 

“ Remember that time, when you said we should have some match thing or whatever? Well… I hope you like it.”

 

James turned bright red as he straightened up to watch Thomas in the eyes. His were tearing up and he bit his bottom lips, his heart just going crazy, hurting him from beating too fast. His head spinned, but he could perfectly see Thomas’ face in front of him. Actually, he could only focus on him.

When he saw tears in the eyes of Madison, Jeff’ immediately regretted what he has done and made a face.  _ Shit. Shit. Shit.  _ He could hear his heart breaking into pieces into his chest. But he couldn’t help it…  _ Shit. _

 

“ Oh, Lord, please don’t cry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, i-it’s okay if you don’t want it, I’m such a weirdo ; offering that kind of gift to a  **friend** , huh! I mean, who does th-”

 

He was cut by something stopping him from talking. He opened his eyes wide as he realized that lips were what kept him silent. His cheeks warmed up and he looked at James who slowly backed off. Wow.   
  
“ Don’t apologise. Please. Don’t.” The smallest man rubbed his teary eyes and laughed slightly. “I… I wasn’t expecting something like that, I… haha.”

 

That was too much. Arms suddenly pulled him into a tight hug. He could feel Thomas face buried into his short hair and blushed like crazy. He hugged back the other Virginian like he could and giggled, sniffing.

 

“ … I cant’ help. I’m so in deep with you. God. James, I love you so much. I love you. I love you…”

 

That made his heart fluttered even more. He slightly straightened up to be able to make eye contact with Thomas. He was red in the face, eyes filled with love and gratitude. James offered him a warm smile and gently kissed him.

 

“ I love you too, Thomas… I love you too…”

 

He closed his hand tight on the necklace that was swinging by the wind. A necklace with a pretty pendant in the shape of an intricate sunflower with the word _"Virginia"_ written on one of the petals. As the one hanging from Thomas’ neck.

  
_ “ Once again… happy birthday, James, my dearest.” _


End file.
